


All That Glitters

by Bookwormswillruletheword



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Family, Golden Age, Good rulers, Northern Giants, Overworked!Pevensies, canon-verse, mostly happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormswillruletheword/pseuds/Bookwormswillruletheword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Golden Age. The Pevensie's reign was Narnia's best. But bringing in a Golden Age is not easy. Even gold is found covered in dirt. </p><p>Basically, the Pevensies three years into their reign, and trying to run a kingdom. Multi-chapter, with battles and festivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Narnia was beautiful at dawn.

The wind was soft blowing against his face, the sky was turning pink, and Ramandu was shining his last rays.

Peter could hardly take it, even after almost three years, the images of a war stricken world still seared into his brain.

“Your highness?” A voice called from inside the room.

His grip tightened on the balcony railing.

“Yes?”

“Your Highness, the ambassador from Archenland will arrive today. The lady Queen Susan requests your presence for breakfast.”

Duty calls. Sighing, he told her, “Of course. I will be down momentarily.”

“By your leave your majesty.” The sound of a door closing, and a silence.

He turned, and walked into his chambers, closing the door of the balcony behind him.

Opening the cabinet, he picked up his crown, fingering the leaf design.

_“Keep us in thy paws that we may keep thee in our hearts."_

Breathing in, he placed the crown on his head.

XXXXXX

The trumpets blared.

“Presenting their highnesses, High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy, rulers by Aslan’s grace and by His blessing.”

Sitting down on the throne, Peter sat up straight.

“Aslan’s Blessings on this new day, and on you all.” He said, looking around at their court.

Edmund looked at the herald. “Well then, good sir, please do bring in our guest.”

Door opened, and he read out, “Announcing Sir Volarsi, knight of Archenand and envoy from King Lune.”

A man dressed in Archenland finery walks in, bowing in front of them.

“I bear a letter, and a message, from his Highness King Lune of Archenland.” He said, holding the scroll of parchment bearing the seal in front of him.

Peter said, extending his hand as an invitation to walk up the steps to the throne, “Thank you good sir. I wish to see the letter and hear the news from our biggest allies. But Narnia’s people will speak first. After the day’s court proceedings are finished, we will have your message.”

The ambassador handed Peter the letter, which was sealed with Lune’s own personal seal.

“You are welcome to stay and watch the court proceedings, of course.” Susan said, a slight smile on her face. “But if you wish to rest after your long journey, we will have someone show you to your quarters.”

“Thank you my lady. If your majesties do not mind,” he said, addressing all of them now. “I wish to watch the activity in the court.”

“Of course.” Peter waved his hand dismissively, and the ambassador sat down.

“Any petitioners today?” Edmund asked.

The question was only customary. There were always petitioners.

The first was an elderly badger and her son. She walked in slowly, and said something quietly to her son.

“Your majesties, my mother would like to, first apologise for her rudeness. She has seen many a harsh year.” He said, bowing in front of them.

“Do not worry yourself over us My Lady Badger.” Susan said kindly. “Would you like to have a seat?”

Her son gave her answer. “She says that you are too kind, My Queen, but that she would prefer to stand on her own two feet.”

“Of course.” Susan smiled.

Somehow, as it usually was, the monarch to handle the petition had already been decided. Lucy would handle this case.

“What is your complaint?” Susan asked.

“Your majesties, the snows will come again soon, and in our village, we did not get enough wood to build solid roofs this year. There are many young ones around who wouldn’t survive it.”

“We will send a shipment of lumber to your village as soon as possible, of course.” Susan said. “Is this a common problem in the surrounding villages as well?”

“Yes your majesty.”

“We will figure out a solution to get you more lumber trade. For now, please give your village’s name and location for the record-keeper.” She said.

“T-thank you.” The frail voice came from the elderly badger. “Narnia will prosper. I know it now.”

“Thank you my lady.” Susan told her cordially.

The Badgers walked out, but there was another.

They went on like this, one after another.

The wild horses angry at being chased around.

The dogs wanting more traders to trade food with them.

A dwarf’s guild, here to ask for a trading permit in Cair. (This they could not grant. The Black Dwarf’s Guild had monopoly over Cair’s market, they must go through them.)

And soon the day was out, and the petitioners gone.

The Ambassador stood up. “Your majesties, thank you for this opportunity. I greatly enjoyed observing the court processes in Narnia.”

Peter laughed. “There’s no need for flattery good sir. Please speak. We wish to hear the message from Narnia’s greatest ally.”

“My king Lune sends his warmest regards and his best wishes. He also wishes to inform you that he will be coming to Narnia himself very soon, to attend the celebrations of Spring’s Coming.” He said. “At that time, he will conduct the final negotiations in person.”

Edmund smiled. “I am glad King Lune has finally accepted our request. I speak for all of us when I say we will be delighted to have him here.”

“You may stay here until Lune arrives, of course.” Susan said.

“Thank you your Majesty.” The messenger bowed low. “I am honored.”

XXXX

Susan knew what she was doing. She’d done this twice before.

At least, that was what she told herself.

But she hadn’t been doing it alone the last two times.

Groaning, Susan buried her head in her hands. Planning the Spring’s Coming Festival, the celebration of their victory over Jadis and the beginning of their reign, was the biggest, most important thing she had ever panned by herself and by Aslan she was not going to mess it up.

“My lady Queen?” A voice called out timidly from behind her.

Instantly, her back straightened, and she turn, trying to look regal.

“Yes?”

“The florist is waiting. He has some samples for you to look at.” The maid said.

“Of course. Please inform him that I will be down to meet him in just a moment.”

The maid curtsied. “By your leave, your highness.”

Susan knew what she was doing.

_Aslan give me strength, and I shall overcome all obstacles._

She repeated the words. This festival was for Aslan’s people. He would see it done.

She just need to calm down, right?

Looking down at the many unchecked items on her to-do list, she sighed.

It was no use. Stress was inevitable.

XXXXX

That night, both Lucy and Edmund dreamed.

Edmund dreamed of her.

Her cold hands, her cruel smile, her words, calling him a traitor, telling him he didn’t belong. That he was hers.

And he feared that he would never truly be Aslan’s, he would never truly be free, because so much of him belonged to her.

Lucy dreamed of Aslan.

She saw the Great Cat, and ran to him, hoping to hug him, to feel his comforting presence.

But he turned his back to her, and walked into the mist, leaving her alone, and the meadow that had been so cheerful before was suddenly menacing, dark, and cold.

And the owners of both dreams woke up in cold sweat, and it is hard to tell who’s was more terrifying.

The prayer written is by the amazing [elecktrum](https://m.fanfiction.net/u/450594/elecktrum) from her story Passing Down the Crown  

  



	2. Chapter 2

Edmund stood with his siblings, watching the distant speck that was King Lune’s convoy.

 

His thoughts were on something else, however. 

 

Remembering his dreams, his palms grew sweaty, and a shiver ran down his spine. And for just a moment, a millisecond, he was not King Edmund the Just, but Edmund Pevensie, the angry, stupid child that walked right into her trap. 

 

He felt a light touch on his arm. 

 

To his left, Lucy smiled at him, a reassuring smile, and nodded the the convoy that was growing as it grew closer. 

 

And he tried to banish all of the dark thoughts swirling in his head, but they remained there, relegated to the back of his head they may be. 

 

When Lune’s entourage finally arrived, Peter walked up to greet him. The two kings inclined their head slightly, eyeing each other. 

 

Both breaking into a smile, they shook hands. 

 

“By Aslan, Peter. You are more and more formal each time I see you.” Lune smiled. 

 

Peter smirked. “I learned from the best.” 

 

Lune laughed. “Your cheek, too, has only grown. I should take offense, you know.” 

 

“But you won’t.” Peter smiled.

 

Lune moved on to Susan. She curtsies, holding out her and, and he bows over it.  “My lady Susan. Your beauty and grace only grows each time I see you.” A paternal smile was on his face.

 

Edmund was next, and with a smile, he inclined his head. 

 

Lune was kind, something of a father to them, but Edmund was always unnerved by the way he could read them, as though they were his children along with the three year old Corin.

 

“And how are you Edmund? I heard tales of your skill with a sword. Developing well, as per what I’ve heard.”

 

And he knew exactly what to say. “I would hope so.”

 

He moved on to Lucy, but Edmund was no longer listening. 

 

He remembered a father, in the land before. He remembered a father and a mother who loved his family dearly.   

 

But slowly, a veil seemed to be settling over the memories. A haze, making it feel like a dream. 

 

The kings and queens turn to Cair, and the entire convoy from Archenland was taken to their chambers, little mischievous Corin, running about and causing a mighty ruckus as people were forced to chase after their crown prince. 

 

XXXX

 

“Ed you’re being delusional.” Peter said, his voice exasperated. “Of course people would trust the treaty if you negotiated it. You are to be our chief ambassador, it would not do to show that you can not handle such a simple affair.”

 

“Peter.” Edmund sighed. “No one trusts me. Not yet, and I don’t blame them.”

 

Peter started up again. “And you see, that’s where you’re delusional. No one cares, no one remembers. You are King Edmund the Just and that is all you are to them, a beloved king. No one thinks about you as- as connected to  _ her _ .”

 

Edmund looked Peter directly in the eye. “No matter what I become, I will always be a traitor. I will always be connected to her.”

 

Peter sighs “Not in my eyes. Not in Lucy’s, or Susan's. Nor, in the people’s.”

 

Peter didn't get it. He didn't see her, night after night, calling to him, trapping him.  He didn't see her crawling up, offering him to join her cause once again. Telling him how she would accept him more than the people here.  Peter didn't feel the shudders at night, didn't Wake up soaked in sweat for the 3 time. He didn't understand that for all Aslan had sacrificed himself, a portion of him will always be hers. Peter had no demon to fight. No demon to haunt him at every waking moment. Edmund did. He saw her eyes in every Citizen who pleads for help. He sees her white cape in every closet, her face in the frost on every window, her sleigh in every stable. Edmund was still trapped, held captive by an evil.

 

Ed walked away, his frustration concealed under a thin veil of acceptance. 

 

Peter called after him. “Ed! Edmund!”

 

Ed turned. 

 

“Just-just stay with us. Inside the room. I may need you.”

 

Edmund looked at his brother, and after  hesitating for a bit, nodded. 

 

Peter didn’t press after that. 

 

Edmund was grateful. 

 

XXXX

 

“And you have fixed the treaty with the Northern Giants?” Lune asked. 

 

“Yes. We can only hope, however, that they will adhere to it.” Peter replied. 

 

Susan laughed. “Come on then. It seem all kings wish to do work, even at a party.” 

 

It was the day of the Spring’s Coming, and they were at the fair. 

 

Later, that evening, they were going to have a ball, but the fair was always more vibrant and celebratory, almost all of their subjects represented in the crowd outside Cair.

 

Edmund walked over, and overheard Susan. He had pushed all thoughts of his captor as far as he could, but in the back of his mind, he already felt the dread the thought of what night would bring.

 

“Susan, you should know by now, Peter never stops working.” He laughed.

 

Peter smiled. “Oh, but might I remind you who’s talking, Mister ‘I’m not going to eat today, I’m busy’.”

 

“It was once.” The group laughed.

 

“No, but truly, we are here to enjoy ourselves. Spring’s Coming is to celebrate Aslan’s return, and the defeat of the Witch. A lot of hard work has brought us here. You can put aside your duties, for today.” Susan smiled warmly.

 

A chill ran down Edmund’s back. Trying desperately to keep the thoughts away, he spotted Lucy dancing in the middle of the square with Mr. Tumnus. He said his formal ‘by your leave’s and ran over to join her, focusing on the festivities around him.

 

The dancers were taking a break in between songs, and quietly, Ed snuck up behind Lucy.

 

Grabbing her around the waist, he lifts her off the ground and spins her around. 

 

She shrieks in surprise and delight, her petite eleven year old frame making it easy for Ed to swing her around.

 

“Ed!” She said when her two feet were back on the ground, smacking her brother lightly on the arm. “You made me dizzy!” 

 

Ed laughed. “If that made you dizzy, I don’t know how you’re going to do the next dance.”

 

The upcoming dance was a dance of exaltation, created by the satyrs and dryads in the joy that followed the first Spring’s Coming and the end of the 100 year winter.

 

She squirmed out of Edmund’s grip. “No, no, I can do it!”

 

Peter, who had apparently followed Edmund, laughed, startling the two of them. 

 

“I have no doubt that you can do it, you little ball of energy. The question is, can the others?” He said, gesturing to the other kings and queen. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Edmund smirked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’m definitely up to this.”

 

“Don’t go counting me out either. I’m still young.” Susan laughed.

 

Peter smirked as well. “Oh, no, I wasn’t talking about us. I was talking about him.” He gestured at Lune. 

 

“Oh, you’ve gotten too cheeky.” Lune smiled, fatherly. “How bad can this dance be?” 

 

“You've obviously never seen satyrs and dryads dance. If we’re lucky, Bacchus joins them. But usually we only see him at the Summer Festival.” Peter told him.

 

“It’s true, I’ve never had the pleasure of watching satyrs and dryads dance. But I’ve seen a Calormen war dance, so I’d say I’m a little bit prepared.” Lune straightens.

 

“We’ll see.” 

 

A loud sound blows past the people in the crowd. Pan pipes. It was starting. 

 

And almost instantaneously, the square was a swirling mass of patterns, moving mechanically in complicated circles, no one hitting anyone but looking like they are coming close.

 

With a yell of happiness, Lucy plunges into the dance next to Mr. Tumnus, fitting in seamlessly among the quick-footed, happy dryads. 

 

Not as ready, the others lingered on the outer fringes. 

 

Lucy twirled by, laughing at them, and telling them to come on, hurry up!

 

Shaking his head, Peter laughed, grabbing Edmund and Susan and darting into the swirling mass.

 

XXXX

 

It was the evening, and the ball already going on at Cair. 

 

Edmund never understood the appeal of a ball. Stuffy dances, tiny portions of food, boring small talk. 

 

And by god he really would not want to be Peter. A line of giggly, airhead ladies to dance with, girls you couldn’t even talk to. And he didn’t even get the point! Peter wasn't even of age yet!

 

But that didn't stop the simpering girls. 

 

He had to step outside, he couldn’t stand any of it anymore. The garden in Cair was beautiful, and peaceful.

 

Edmund watched the moon, glowing brightly today. Ramandu was looking down on them, and, Edmund thought, was giving them a small gift, for Spring’s Coming. His light seemed brighter today. 

 

But something about the night was cold. 

 

There was an undercurrent of a sharp, cold bite to the air. 

 

His tunic felt too thin, and did nothing to keep out the cold. The clothes were not comfortable in the first place. 

 

Trying to ignore the feeling, he pulled the silver crown off of his head, the leaves sparkling in the moonlight.

 

His fingers searched for the words etched on the inside.

 

_ Even a traitor may mend. _

 

Aslan’s message to him, a reminder that he has been forgiven, but his debts not yet paid.

 

Suddenly, a sound caught his ear.

 

Hoofbeats. Rapid, loud, desperate hoofbeats.

 

Running to the gates, he yelled to the guards to open them. 

 

A Narnian soldier galoped at full speed through the gates, looking haggard and panicked. 

 

“Your majesty-” he said, out of breath but still panicked. 

 

“Calm down good sir. What is the matter?” Edmund said. 

 

“Trouble. Up north.” The soldier wheezed, sliding off his horse. 

 

Edmund steadied the soldier. “Easy. What kind of trouble?”

 

The man looked up at Ed his eyes fighting to stay locked on his. “Giants, Sire.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also very preemptive, but, as you can see, we are getting into the real plot here.
> 
> You can also so that Edmund angst is going to be here. A lot. Ed blames himself for everything, and he shouldn't. But yeah, this will go through the process of him forgiving himself.
> 
> The section of well written Edmund angst at the beginning, the part about Peter never being able to understand, that was written by my amazing friend! You can find her at edmundforpresident on tumblr.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at fandomobsessednerd. I'm always happy to chat!
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys who finally updated! This is a little short, but hopefully, still good!**

**I’m really excited for next chapter, purely for this one line I want to write.**

XXXX

“Giants.” Peter leaned forward in his chair, expression contemplative. “Are you certain?” **  
**

All four monarchs, plus Lune, were seated around a circular table in a private room. 

The soldier stood, ramrod straight, despite Peter’s reassurance that he should be at ease. 

By the time Edmund and the soldier had staggered in, the ball was winding to a close, so the Monarchs has dismissed the guests. 

At the words of the High King, the soldier nodded gravely. “I am sure of it. I saw it with my own eyes. Both of my companions were dragged off.”

Peter’s hands, which were rested in the arm of the chair, clenched into fists, his clear blue eyes shining with anger. 

“For the lives they have taken, they shall pay.” The unspoken part of the sentence was understood. They shall pay in blood. 

“We must be careful.” Came the calm voice of the Gentle Queen. “They are a strong race. We saw that when we made the initial treaty.”

Peter and Susan had gone North to create this treaty at the very beginning of their reign. The Giants had agreed to keep away from Narnia and its people. 

“The treaty that they have now openly broken.” Edmund’s voice was hard. “It would seem they want a war.

“That may be.” Sighing Peter straightened, and stood up. “We will hold a council in the morning to discuss our course of action. Let them enjoy the last moments of Spring’s Coming. I see dark days ahead.”

XXXX

“Damn it!” Peter slammed his fist on his desk, his brother pacing the length of the study behind him.

“We should have known, Ed. We were fools to think the treaty would hold.” Peter cursed under his breath. 

“Pete, no one could have predicted this.” Edmund said, still pacing. “We have to look forward now.”

Peter swallowed, his clenched fists relaxing. “And are we are to have a war?”

“No one wishes for war.”

“And yet we have one.”

XXXX

The morning dawned, bright and clear, and so peaceful that it took Edmund a moment to remember what was coming that day.

The mornings were always rushed in Cair, but that day, something was fueling them to go even faster.

The breakfast table was tense, the Pevensie boys eating as fast as they could to get the time to plan, the girls watching them, worry on their faces.

As soon as they had finished, Peter stood up, and addressed Susan. “My dear sister, would you like to join us in the meeting?”

Pursing her lips, Susan weighed the options. “No.” she decided. “I trust your judgement. But heed my advice and do be careful.”

“Of course.”

“I want to come.” Lucy’s voice came.

“Lucy-” Peter’s voice was pained.

“No.” Susan interjected. 

“But that’s hardly fair!” Lucy cried. “I can be helpful, I know I can!”

“You’re too young Lucy.” Peter sighed.

“I’m only two years younger than Edmund!” She cried.

“Lucy, can we-” Peter paused. “Can we discuss this later?” 

“But what is wrong with me sitting in? I don’t even have to say anything just let me watch!”

“No.” Peter swallowed. “Not now Lucy.”

Frustrated, Lucy stood up. “I’m going outside.”

She turned around and ran out of the room. 

“Lucy-” 

Susan put out her hand to stop Peter from running after her. “Let her go. She’ll be safe, and she’s going to come back a little more rational.”

Peter bit his lip. “You know why, right? I can’t-” 

“I know.” Susan waved both boys out. “Go, both of you. Lucy will come around.” 

XXXX

As the generals and advisors discussed the strategies, Edmund watched the map laid out on the table. There was something terribly wrong. He knew it. 

“And so, our campaign will easily prevail. Each group of soldiers can easily do in and out of the woods easily, and the Giants can’t follow.” an advisor was saying. 

Peter nodded, thinking. “We have three viable options. Now, which one of these do you think will yield the best results and the least fatalities?”

Edmund paused. Oh. 

“Well, your Majesty-” an advisor began. 

Edmund cut him off. “They’re equal. Each one will kill over 75% of our soldiers.”

“Your Majesty, may we ask-”

“You all have severely misjudged one crucial variable.” Walking over to the table where the map was laid out, he jabbed his finger on the woods to the North. “These are the Wolves’ Woods.”

XXXX

**To be continued…**

**All comments are appreciated!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy Pevensie was not little. At least, that was what she always told herself. **  
**

So what if she was the youngest? So what if Edmund had grown very tall suddenly? So what if she was half Peter’s size? She was not useless.

Trying to scrub her face clean of tears, she ran the sleeve of dress across her face.

She was Aslan’s little lioness. She would be brave.

But she knew that she could help! 

There was a slight ripple through the wood.

Soon, the whispers reached Lucy’s ears.

“My lady…” came the dryad’s voice.

Dryads had strange, beautiful voices. Like many people, all with identical voices, all speaking perfectly in sync, lilting, and musical.

“Your lord brother is asking after you.”

Lucy sighed. “Peter.” She got up, and brushed off her dress.

“No, my lady. King Edmund is waiting for you.”

Oh. That was either a good thing, or Peter was really mad. She really hoped it was the former.

Edmund met her at the edge of the trees.

“Come on then, we’re having a picnic.” he smiled tentatively. 

They trudged along in silence. Finally, Edmund sighed. “Lucy-”

She cut him off. “Don’t be mad at Peter, yes, yes, I know.”

“He just wants to protect you.” Edmund said quietly.

“Well, I don’t need it!” She cried.

At her brother’s sceptical look, she said, “Well, I don’t need the amount of protection he gives me. I feel really useless sometimes.”

Edmund sighed. “I get it. But Peter has his reasons.”

“Reasons I wish he would disclose to me!” She burst out. “If I knew why, maybe I could understand.”

“Yeah.” Is all Edmund said. 

Approaching the garden, Lucy could hear Susan’s voice. 

The guard saw them, and opened up the gate. 

When Peter saw her, he sighed in relief. “Lucy.”

She gave him a hug. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into her hair. 

“Me too.” She said back. 

And it was done. 

…

Lucy though lt the picnic was going quite well. 

After their apologies, things were fine between her and Peter, save for a bit tense. 

Susan had convinced the boys to take it easy, which meant no work, at least for this hour or so. 

They were alone and laughing and eating delicious food-so yeah, pretty great.

“Your highnesses?” A voice called timidly. 

The four of us turned to the source of the voice, a petite girl in a maids uniform. 

“Yes?” Peter asked, his slightly surly tone scaring the girl. 

“I-erm-Sire, a letter arrived for you. J-just now. I was told to tell you it’s urgent.” She stuttered, holding out a tray bearing the letter. 

Picking up the folded parchment, Lucy smiled at the girl. “Thank you. You may be dismissed.”

As soon as the girl left, Susan smacked Peter in the arm. “Peter Pevensie, you can’t just do that!”

“Ow, Su, it’s not like I do it on purpose!” Peter protested. 

Lucy giggled. 

But looking down at the letter, the words on the front made her smile slip from her face.

Addressed to his majesty High King Peter 

From Lt. Rosh, with the Northern Border Guards

“Lu?” Edmund asked, noticing her expression.

“It’s from the Northern Border.” she said.

That made Peter turn. “What?”

She handed him the letter. 

Deftly breaking the seal, Peter scanned the letter. 

“Giants?” Edmund asked gravely.

Wordlessly, Peter passed him the letter and stood up.

“What about the plan?” Edmund asked, worry shining in his eyes.  

“We don’t have time.” Peter had started pacing.

“We can’t get past those Woods, we definitely can’t fight in them.” Edmund said.

“Ed, don’t you get it?  We don’t have any bloody choice!” Peter yelled. 

Then he sighed, shaking his head.  “Sorry. I just-” he paused. “I can’t stand it. They’re dying for Narnia and we’re here, unable to do anything.”

Edmund sighed too. “Yeah. I get it. You’re right.” 

Susan stood up. “Neither of you is going anywhere until someone explains to me -in detail!- what is going on!”

“Su-” Peter tried, but Susan cut him off. 

“Now. No excuses.”

Peter sighed. “The Giants are getting ambitious. They’re advancing on the Northern Border. With an army.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys who finally updated? Ha-ha…ha…sorry.
> 
> Also, guess who reworked the entire plot from now on because she wanted to get to the action and causing-you-all-pain part of the story. ;)
> 
> All feedback is highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Themis chapter was just a beginning chapter, to get into the plot. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy's parts are just a preview.  
> This was inspired by aslansblessings on tumblr, who wanted a Golden Age TV show. I tried to deliver.  
> You can find me on tumblr at fandomobsessednerd, where I would love love love to talk to you.


End file.
